Unpredictable
by kuku88
Summary: "You know..." Brick began slowly, "I'd usually say 'what's normal about a teenaged superhero who was created from Chemical X and an old nursery rhyme by a monkey or ape or whatever who wanted us to rival the Powerpuff Girls, who were created in the same way'... But...that's too predictable." Rated K; R&R please!


_Haha I came up with this awhile ago, but I got stuck for awhile. I finally finished, even though the story kinda changed from the original idea (I'll do one with the original idea later). _

_For all those still waiting for their requests, I'M SO SORRY! ;n;_

* * *

Blossom expected things to be clear.

Clear and precise; with no hesitation, no chance of mistaking it for something else.

But...

Brick wasn't clear, nor was he precise. He was like an anti-hero, doing what he wanted.

...And he shouldn't be doing what he wanted. He should've been doing what he was supposed to.

One moment Brick would be a jerk, insulting her and teasing her. The next moment he'd be the nicest guy around, helping her with schoolwork or flirting with her teasingly.

He was on-and-off.

He was a blurred line between good and bad.

Blossom had thought only women were supposed to be "unpredictable". But Brick was about as unpredictable as they came.

But Blossom wasn't unpredictable. She liked being able to tell what would happen; scheduling events beforehand.

Some people liked a splash of colour and "fun" in their lives.

...Blossom didn't. Blossom wasn't "some people". She was a superhero created from an old nursery rhyme and Chemical X.

...So she wasn't like most people. Blossom and her sisters were in a class all of their own.

...Or at least, she and her sisters _and _ Brick and his brothers were in a class all of their own.

Today Blossom was carrying a giant stack of books. She figured that if people stayed out of her way and as long as she could see over the books, then she'd be fine for the two minute walk.

...However, she had made _one _ miscalculation:

_...Brick. _

The red Ruff was playing with a tennis ball, throwing it into the air and catching it, when he saw the pink Puff. His free hand was in his pocket, his legs crossed as he shifted his eyes upward without really looking up. He smirked.

Whistling as he walked a little closer to the pink Puff, Brick wondered how long it'd take her until she noticed he was beside her.

But then Blossom tripped slightly began to reel to the left, banging into the red Ruff.

"Ohmygosh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and oh no all of my books..." she rambled, scrambling for her items.

"Hey, it's okay," he responded; it was a voice she couldn't quite place...

When she was sure everything was safe and sound and that she had all of her books, she looked up. Her mouth fell open as she said, _"Brick!?"_

"Hey, Toots," he said with a smirk.

She scowled. "Don't call me_ 'toots'_."

Brick shrugged. "Hey, relax. It's all in good fun." He smirked again. "Why aren't you watching where you're going, anyway?"

"...I don't have time for this." Blossom whisked away.

"Aww, hey; don't be like that, Bloss!" Brick whined, flying in front of her.

"Be like what?" she shot back indignantly. "I'm just trying to get to the library."

"Well...you're ignoring me for one," Brick sighed, keeping up with her fast paces. "Then again, that's what you always do, but still..."

Blossom twitched in irritation. She had had enough. She spun around and glared at Brick. _"Enough!" _ she shouted. "Stop it! If I'm always like that, then let me be!"

Brick blinked in surprise, before going back to "pester mode". "But _why_?" he whined. "Why _can't _ you be _nice _to me?"

"Because _you're _ not_ 'nice'_! You don't _deserve _my kindness! You're unpredictable, and I don't like unpredictability! You're also a jerk, but a friend too! Why can't you just be _normal, clear, _and _precise_!?" Blossom shouted back. "Why do you _always _ have to bother me!? First you're a jerk, then you're nice, then you're a jerk again and _on _ and _on _ and _ON_! I just don't understand you! Why can't you be like any other person out there who doesn't have to be so unpredictable!?"

Brick stared at her in surprise. "Bloss..."

"Just...leave me alone." Blossom looked away.

"You know..." Brick began slowly, "I'd usually say 'what's normal about a teenaged superhero who was created from Chemical X and an old nursery rhyme by a monkey or ape or whatever who wanted us to rival the Powerpuff Girls, who were created in the same way?'... But...that's too predictable."

Blossom looked away. "No...the _predictable _ thing would've been to walk away."

"But I'm not that kind of guy, Bloss; that's not predictability; that's just what you'd _expect _ or _want _ me to do. You _know _ I'm not going to do it. And that's pretty predictable already, don't you think?"

Blossom hesitated. "...Okay, I guess you're right," she sighed. She stared at the ground. "...Sorry...about earlier and blowing up at you, I mean."

Brick smiled, using his index finger to lift Blossom's chin. "Hey, it's okay."

Blossom blushed, before looking away. "See...? You're doing it again. You're being nice," Blossom mumbled.

"Isn't this what you _want_...?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just...I'm not _used _ to it," Blossom mumbled back, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"And why's that?" Brick questioned.

"...You're supposed to be the _bad guys_, right...?" she said hesitantly. "So why are you so _nice_?"

Brick blinked in surprise, but then he smiled. "...I've noticed that there's a lot of things about me that you aren't used to." He leaned in slightly. "For one..."

"Brick...what are you doing?" Blossom turned to face him in surprise.

His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, _"You're not used to the fact that I'm unpredictably nice at times, right...?"_

Blossom nodded as shivers raced down her spine. "Y-Yeah, but...what does that have to―"

"_Shhh_, you talk to much."

Blossom blinked in surprise and turned to see Brick's clear red eyes. They were like pebbles in a stream.

"Want to hear something _real _unpredictable...? Something even _I_ didn't expect would happen...?"

"I―"

Brick placed a finger to her lips and smirked slightly. Then he leaned in; Blossom did not.

_"...I like you, Bloss."_

His lips met hers and Blossom's eyes widened in shock. She blinked. _What do I do...? What do I _do_!?_

The kiss was brief though; Brick pulled away before smirking at her. "Got you all tongue-tied, didn't I?"

She only blinked. "I-I..."

"Ah well," he sighed, turning around and stretching. "That's probably something you _really _ didn't expect, huh? Maybe I shouldn't have done that; you might now dislike me even more for my unpredictability now, right...?"

Blossom was still trying to find words.

"Hey, Bloss...?"

She looked up in surprise. "Y-Yes...?" she finally managed to stammer. She mentally hit herself.

He turned and smiled. "...Just remember one thing, 'kay...?" He closed his eyes as he turned back around._ "...I'm __**me**__."_

Then he walked off, arms behind his head, whistling a time and all.

Blossom blinked.

_Brick...was Brick. And Blossom was Blossom. _

Blossom smiled, staring after the red Ruff. It didn't matter if he was unpredictable; just as long she knew he would be there.

Her eyes closed as she smiled wider, now running after him.

_"Whoa!" _he said when she leapt on him. He turned and smirked. "That was pretty unpredictable for _'boring Blossom'_."

"...Mmm, I like unpredictability, as long as it's still organized. I am Blossom and you are Brick. It doesn't matter if we're not 'predictable' together. Just as long as you're here."

Brick smirked. "Makes sense to me," he agreed. "Let's just say Bloss is Bloss and Brick is Brick, okay...?"

"...I'm _Blossom, _not _'Bloss'_," she corrected playfully, teasingly punching him lightly on the arm.

He laughed, rubbing it. "Okay, okay; there's no need to kill me."

She smiled.

_...Brick was unpredictable. But unpredictability was nice, and..._so was Brick_.  
_  
_Blossom was Blossom and Brick was Brick. And they were nice _together_. _

* * *

_There...! Was that enough fluff for all of you? Jeez, it's like I only know how to write violence and fluff and romance. xD_

_Anyway, please review and wait for all the other chapters/requests I owe people! ;w;_

_Thank you! QwQ_


End file.
